Dumbledores Plan
by sleeping-dragonfly
Summary: This is going to be a really exciting story!Lots of Original characters mixed in with the old ones.It starts out 16 years ago with the birth of a mysterious baby(Voldomorts) and then it jumps ahead to Harrys 5th year where something very strang happens.Pl


Disclaimer: All characters and the HP universe in general belong to J.K. Rowling, I just enjoy playing with them. The characters I made up belong to me though. No money is being made from the publication of this story.  
  
This is my first try at a fan fic so, I hope you enjoy it! It will get very interesting later on and there for it is rated R. Please read and Review so that I can feed back on what to add and what to take out of my story. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
16 years ago,  
  
Ooooowwwwww! Cried the women lying on the bed. "Why does it hurt this much?!?"  
  
"It's going to be alright, Poppy is one of the best healers there is. She'll make sure everything is going to be OK." Said the old silver haired wizard sitting next to her.  
  
"But it hurts so bad! Why did Tom have to do this to me!" she cried, "why isn't he here? He should be here for the birth, shouldn't he? Tom, Tom, where are you Tom!!!"  
  
Poppy asked the wizard to step outside with her for a moment. "I don't think that she is going to make it," sighed Poppy, "it's just to much for her."  
  
"What about the child?" asked the old wizard.  
  
"Oh, it'll be a healthy baby if Katherine can last long enough to give birth," said Poppy. "I'm really sorry about your daughter though, such a lovely girl. Makes you wonder why she was ever took up with a boy like Tom Riddle. I can see it like it was yesterday Albus, her running around Hogwarts always getting into trouble, playing Quidditch; still one of the best players we've ever had, I'd say. She was so full of life and had more power in her than she knew what to do with, so much like you. You always said that she took after her mother; but we all knew that she was just like you. We were all so proud. Shame it has to end like this though, What a waste."  
  
"I know," said Albus, "it's a good thing that we got to her when we did though. Tom can never know about this child, even if it is his. He has become so evil, we can't risk letting the child grow up like that too."  
  
All of a sudden they herd a scream from the other room. "I think its time," said Poppy, " You wait here."  
  
20 minutes later Poppy came out of the room. "It's over," she said, "you can come in."  
  
The old wizard slowly walked into the room. He looked down at the young women lying on the bed holding a pale mound of flesh wrapped in a purple blanket. "Look dad," she whispered, "it's a little girl." Albus walked over a sat down next to them. "Daddy, I know that I'm not strong enough and that I'm going to die, please promise me that she'll be taken care of, I know why she can't go to..to..."  
  
"Voldermort," said Albus. "Yes, Him" said Katherine, "I love you so much daddy! I'm scared, and I'm so, so sorry!"  
  
"Sush now child, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You were in love; you can't blame yourself for this, or what he's become. I promise to take care of the child. I love you so much darling."  
  
"Daddy can you sing me that song that you used to sing to me when I was a little girl?"  
  
"Of course darling, now just close your eyes and rest."  
  
~~~"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain  
  
And the last lion roars  
  
At the last dusty fountain  
  
In the shadow of the forest Though she may be old and worn  
  
They will stare unbelieving At the last unicorn."~~~  
  
Albus stared down at his daughter. She looked so sweet sitting there. How could he do this, he thought, How could he have done this to her. He wanted to act right then and there; He wanted to kill him. His anger grew as he thought about it, but he knew that the only way to defeat him was to wait. His plan had to work, after all this time and all this pain it had to work.  
  
~~~"When the first breath of winter Through the flowers is icing  
  
And you look To the north  
  
And a pale moon Is rising  
  
And it seems Like all is dying And would leave the World to mourn"~~~  
  
Albus stared down at his daughter again. He could see that there was no more breath coming out of her, she was gone. HE picked up the baby. He stared at it. He almost couldn't believe that he was putting his fate, the world's fate, in the hands of this baby girl and another baby boy being born at this very moment on the other side of the country. He hoped he was right. 16 years is a long time to wait, he thought, I wonder if they can even do what I have to request of them. He had no more time to think seeing that the child started to stir. To calm her he stared to sing the rest of the song.  
  
~~~"In the distance hear the laughter of the last Unicorn - I'm alive I'm alive. When the last gleam is cast over the last star of morning  
  
And the future has past without even a last desperate warning  
  
Then look into the sky Where through the clouds are packed with storm Look and see her how she sparkles It's the last unicorn - I'm alive I'm alive."~~~  
  
Albus started to walk to the door. He had so much to do tonight. His plan was starting to take shape. He couldn't believe that he had to give this child up. He knew it was for her safety but still, it would be hard. He had to leave now, before it was to late. He still had to take this baby to its new parents and pick up the next child to be delivered. His plan had started. So much to do, he thought, as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Taking one last look at his daughter, his baby, his joy, this plan has to work, it has to he thought. And with that he left.  
  
The song in this chapter is the last unicorn by America. It is a very good song and always makes me feel better when I listen to it. It gets much more interesting in later chapters (I hope) so please REVIEW so I can have feed back (good and bad) and if you have any questions I will respond to any and all. By the way, does anyone know how to get a beta reader? If you do please e-mail me at sleeping_dragonfly2000@hotmail.com or put in your review. Thanks!!!!! 


End file.
